


Serendipity

by tanatanas



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, canon? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanatanas/pseuds/tanatanas
Summary: After her mission goes south, Enri, a member of the Flamebearer mercenaries, is stranded in the forest between Earth and Nature territories, where she finds herself in the company of strange new allies, as well as an old threat, long thought destroyed...An abandoned Pinkerlocke.





	1. Part 1

Far north, at the boundary between the realms of Earth and Nature- where the barren soil of the shattered plain grows rich and dark, and the lush flora of the everbloom gardens is tempered by the dry heat of the desert- a quaint little forest thrives.

Here, proud oaks anchor themselves firmly in the earth, reaching ever towards the sky. The sun’s dying rays filter through the canopy high above, bathing the scenery in a gentle golden hue, gilded in perfection. Not a single leaf rustles in the wind. Not a single note of birdsong or the buzz of an insect can be heard. It is an unnatural, ephemeral sort of stillness, pregnant with the expectation of--

“Gods damn it all!”

\--disruption.

~~

Enri, proud daughter of the ancient and noble Ishiguro family, apprentice to Kaori IV, and esteemed warrior of the Flamebearers, was in dire straights.

The expedition had been a disaster from the start. Mismanaged funds left them with half the men they should have had. A last minute warning concerning skirmishes on the border of Shadow territory had them switching routes to travel through the Viridian Labyrinth instead. The Crystalcourt noble they were to be escorting was an insufferable *****.

But, despite such ill tidings, to turn away from a mission went against all of her honor as a Flamebearer. So she went.

Events unfolded about as well as could be expected.

It was only 5 days into the trip, as the party passed the border between Dragonhome and the Viridian Labyrinth, when everything fell apart. Their map of the Everbloom Gardens proved to be inaccurate. While taking a moment to find their bearings, the escort had been attacked and, having not been prepped on the creatures they would find there, felled by the stony gaze of a single Basilisk hidden in the underbrush. Enri, who had departed briefly to refill the group’s waterskins, returned to this grisly sight. Enraged, she slayed the beast... but it was already too late.

She had failed her task... but yet, as a member of the Flamebearers, Enri was compelled to complete it. Gently, she had removed the pearl necklace from the dead noble’s neck and stowed it among her robes. It was the only thing she could do to salvage the shreds of her honor. She would see the woman to her destination- in whatever form she could. She left the bodies to the wilds and carried on alone.

Now, she trudged through the forest, bearing only her trident, which she used to hack away at the seemingly endless thick brush before her. She had discarded her sandals long ago, as they proved too cumbersome- her feet, heavily calloused from years of training among the burning Blacksands, could handle a few rocks and thorns.

Suddenly, Enri stumbled. Her foot was caught on something. She hissed, trying to pull her ankle free. She looked down. A thick green vine was wrapped securely around her ankle. Her eyes traced the vine up, up... Into a grinning mouth of green spines...

Jaunustrap.

As if this day couldn’t get any worse...

~~

“Die! Die, you blasted thing- accursed photosynthesizing abomination...”

Enri howled as she plunged her trident repeatedly into the plant’s firm, fleshy carcase, so absorbed in her rage that she didn’t sense another being approaching.

“I don’t believe that poor thing will get any deader than it already is.”

Enri slowly turned. Before her was a tall, androgynous figure, dressed in druid’s garb, with pale skin and auburn hair tied into intricate braids. The upper half of their face was obscured by a strange mask, some sort of scaly, horned creature that Enri did not recognize. The bottom half was clearly visible- their lips pulled into a bemused smile as they witnessed Enri’s outburst.

Enri pulled her trident free with a meaty thwack and sighed. “...You’re right. Apologies. Not exactly my finest moment, but it’s been a long day.”

“I see.” The stranger chuckled. Enri’s gaze flickered up and locked eyes with the stranger through the slits in their mask. Vivid red met faintly glowing green. “My, my. You are a long way from the Ashfall Wastes. Are you lost, perhaps?”

“Ah, yes. I suppose I am. Are you local?”

“In a manner of speaking... I do know this area quite well.” The person spread their arms wide, in a welcoming gesture. “Say, why don’t you come with me? I have a camp set up nearby... not anything impressive, but I can provide a warm fire, rations, and a safe place to sleep. It is getting late now, but tomorrow I will help you to the border.” They smiled.

Normally, Enri’s pride would not allow for her to rely on someone so wholly, especially a complete stranger. However, these were not normal circumstances. Wandering blindly in the dark through unfamiliar territory would not be a smart move. And, though somewhat dubious, Enri did not sense any malice from this stranger.

She nodded solemnly, bowing. “I humbly accept your offer. Thank you for your kindness, and please forgive my imposition. If there’s any way I can repay you for the trouble...”

“Ahaha, there is no need for that.” The stranger waved her up with smile, as if amused by the traditional Ashfall gesture. “There is no greater joy than to offer help to one in need. Though, if you’re willing, I will admit that I am awfully curious as to how you’ve come to wander here...” They turned, braids fluttering behind them. “But that tale can wait. Now, follow me. I will clear the way.”

Enri trailed behind the stranger in silence, watching keenly as they navigated the brush with apparent ease, mimicking their movements. Eventually, the stranger spoke up again.

“You know, it is quite funny- you are not the first lost soul I’ve encountered around these parts recently.”

Enri did not find that very amusing. The stranger continued on, “Three days ago I happened across an injured man... an Arcanite mage. He was unwell to travel so I have been caring for him, but he should be ready for the trip back tomorrow...” The pair approached a dense thicket, which the stranger parted with their staff as they called out,

“Mallow, my friend! I have returned.”

“Aranwen.” A lithe man swathed in layers of vibrant cloth was lounging by the fire. He looked up, long eyelashes fluttering as he took in the sight of the two with calculating rose-hued eyes. “I see you’ve brought a guest.”


	2. Part 2

Aranwen had not been lying when they said that their camp was nothing impressive.

It was, in fact, nothing more than a small clearing among the brush, with a single lean-to as shelter. It would be considered modest for one occupant- cramped with three. The druid obviously hadn’t been expecting company. The location also didn’t appear to offer much in the way of defense- though Aranwen had assured her, with seemingly unfounded confidence, that they would “not be bothered during the night.” ...Whatever that meant. Enri mentally prepared herself to sleep with one eye open.

Regardless of the camp’s quality, Aranwen had delivered on the promise of warmth and a meal. Night had long since fallen, and the trio sat around the fire pit, their forms illuminated by its fierce glow. The remains of their dinner, roasted death's-head stag, clung to the spit- the rest scattered in bones at their feet. Now, they sipped on a light tea that Aranwen had brewed from tallgrass and clover- and Enri, at the druid’s request, spoke of the events that led her there.

“A Basilisk...” Aranwen murmured once her tale was concluded, “I am sorry that you had such an unfortunate encounter so soon into your trip. They are crafty creatures, very intelligent. Dangerous.”

Mallow blew gently on his tea before chiming in. “Indeed. It’s quite impressive that you defeated one alone. You must be very skilled with that trident of yours.“ He took a sip, then chuckled ruefully, “In fact, I'd wager the beast waited until you'd left to attack precisely because it had you marked as a threat.”

If you hadn’t left, they would not have died.

Enri’s eyes narrowed. She did not like this man. He feigned innocence, but it seemed as if every pretty word he spoke was merely a veil for some biting insult, carefully chosen to strike where it hurt most. He reminded her of the hardshell moonstings from her homeland, terrible little creatures who seemed to delight in the stings of pain that their barbed tails could evoke.

...She would not give him the pleasure of her anger. Gritting her teeth, she countered: “And what of you, then? Arawen spoke of finding you injured. Pray tell- I am quite curious to hear what brought you to such a state.”

Her barbed question was met with a devilish grin, one that did not reach his eyes. “Why, of course- I cannot blame you for being interested, for it is quite the harrowing tale...” Mallow went on to spin a sprawling story concerning his assignment from the Arcane Observatory to hunt down one of their escaped experiments. His chase had led him across Sornieth, into this very forest, where he and the beast finally faced off. It was a long and bloody battle, and though he was victorious, in the end he succumbed to his wounds. He had thought himself dead until awaking to find himself in Aranwen’s care.

Enri had a feeling that the only piece of truth in that story was his near-death and rescue by Aranwen. But before she could inquire further, the man quickly deflected, “Ah, but that’s enough about me... thinking back, Aranwen, I don’t believe I ever asked how you ended up in these woods... or how you found me.” Enri had to admit, she was also curious about their mysterious benefactor’s circumstances. She looked over her shoulder to watch their reaction.

Aranwen- who had only been half-listening, having heard this story already, and was cleaning up the remains of their dinner- paused at the request. “Oh, you wish to know more about me? I’m flattered.” They smiled sheepishly, “But, I’m afraid there is not much to tell. I am merely a wanderer. I go where my feet take me. I had stayed in this wood for... some time, and on a whim, decided to head east, closer to the border, where I stumbled upon you. Of course, caring for you delayed my travel, which put me in the right place at the right time to encounter another unfortunate wanderer...” Enri raised a brow. Aranwen laughed, eyes bright.

“Isn’t it interesting how our paths managed to converge like this? One could say it was fated to be.”

Mallow scoffed. “Fate is merely a word used to give greater meaning to coincidence, to avoid claiming responsibility for your actions. Nothing more.”

“You can look at it that way, yes.” Aranwen spoke carefully, mindful of the man’s sudden shift in mood. “But regardless, you cannot deny that the intersection of our lives here was certainly serendipitous.”

“Our meeting is a result of the actions that had led us to this place. It is neither fortunate nor unfortunate- it simply is.” He rose, turning away from the fire. “...I believe it’s time I turned in for the night.” He looked back, slightly, warped smile half-shrouded in darkness. “Thank you once again for the meal, Aranwen. I will be out of your hair soon enough.”

Enri watched as Mallow approached the lean-to and ducked out of sight. She could not help but be shaken by his words, the vehemence with which they were spoken.

...It was the most honesty she’d seen from him yet.

“What a nasty man,” With a huff, she turned back to Aranwen. The druid stared back, expression inscrutable for a moment, before a gentle smile curled about their lips.

“...You should also get some rest. Tomorrow’s journey should not be particularly harrowing, but it is always good to be alert.” They slung a canvas bag over their shoulder, its contents rattling softly. “I will dispose of this and return shortly. Sleep well, Enri- and remember that you are safe here. I would never allow any harm to come to either of you.”

With those words, the druid departed, leaving Enri only the company of her thoughts, and the crackling embers.

~

“...Say. You are a mage, yes?”

Mallow gave Enri a blank look, and then stated, slowly, as if speaking to a child: “Well, technically, the correct title would be magister, as I have trained and received officiation from the Observatory. But, generally speaking, yes. I am.”

Enri’s eye twitched, hands tightening around her trident, which still dripped with green ichor from their latest skirmish. “And, given your training and officiation, you would be considered quite skilled in the magical arts?”

“Yes. In fact, during my time at the Observatory, my talents were unparalleled.” He smirked. “You know, I’m rather enjoying the direction this conversation is going. Would you like to like to discuss my groundbreaking research into the properties of pink chalcedony next-”

“That is besides the point!” She finally snapped, “Please, enlighten me as to why, despite your unparalleled magical ability, you continue to STAND HERE without aiding us in battle!”

The trio had set out early that morning, hoping to arrive at the border by midday. Along the way, they encountered several aggressive beasts, which were dispatched with ease. Aranwen had proved themself to be a capable ally, using their druidic mastery over nature to call up vines to bind enemies in place as Enri struck them down with her trident. As for Mallow...

The man shrugged carelessly. “You two seemed to have the situation under control.” He gestured towards the Jaunustrap corpses beside them. Aranwen was crouched above one, carving at it with a dagger of white bone. “...Anyway, since you desire magic so much, why not conjure up the flame yourself? I must admit, I found it strange that a member of the esteemed Flamebearers should chose to wield a trident instead, but I did not say anything. After all, how you chose to do battle is none of my business...”

Mallow stared pointedly at the Flamebearer insignia pinned above her right breast. Enri fumed, anger heating her blood to a boil. Damn this man, and his uncanny ability to pinpoint her insecurities...!

“I will have you know that magical ability has no bearing on my status as a Flamebearer. Furthermore, my ire is not with how you battle, but your choice not to do so, while we fight and risk our lives for you-”

“I hardly think a few oversized flytraps pose that much of a threat to our lives- unless your martial skill is not so great as you make it out to be...”

“Ha! A bold claim, considering that I have yet to see your own esteemed skill in action-”

“I’m finished.” Aranwen rose, holstering their knife. “Apologies for the wait, but jaunustrap root produces such a lovely aroma when brewed into tea, I could not help but indulge myself...” They trailed off, finally noticing the tension crackling between their two companions. “Ah. Is something wrong?”

“Of course not!” Mallow grinned merrily, eyes twinkling with sadistic amusement. “We were just having a pleasant chat- it turns out that we actually have a lot in common.”

It took Enri every ounce of the willpower she had cultivated over 20 years of training to restrain herself from throttling the mage. “...Indeed.”

~

“It should not be long now before we reach the border.” Aranwen called out cheerfully.

Indeed, the forest around them had thinned, the brush receding to expose a walkable path. With each step further from the deep woods, Enri felt her heart grow lighter. The burden of her mission still hung over her, of course, the pearl a constant weight against her chest. But the return to familiar ground was comforting. She would, she decided, stop in Dragonhome to stock up again, then trace the original route through the Tangled Wood. And then, after- when her delivery had been made to the Mirrorlight Promenade- she would return home and report the news of her failure, ready to face whatever consequences may come.

She was... at peace with that. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves above, harmonizing with the distant sound of birdsong. Enri tilted her head back, inhaling the sweet, fresh air--

And the faint hint of smoke.

She froze. Mallow drew up beside her, noting her alarmed expression.

“What? Do not tell me you left something behind.” He sneered. Ahead, Aranwen paused, looking back curiously.

“...No.” She murmured. “Something’s wrong.”


	3. Interlude: The Previous Night

Darkness stirs to life under the watchful eyes of Sorneith’s twin moons. From the South river, a gentle mist creeps forth, cool and damp, shrouding the landscape in a mysterious haze. It is ephemeral. Dreamlike. The night air hums with the sounds of insects, buzzing wings and cricketsong.

High above, a dark owl sits perched on the branch of an old oak, its keen eyes scouring the forest for any signs of movement.

Something rustles in the undergrowth.

In a flash, silent and swift, the owl swoops down and scoops up a small rodent. Sharp talons pierce its flesh, ending the pitiful thing’s life before it can so much as cry out.

On this dark night, not a soul is at rest.

~~

...Fate. A whimsical, romantic concept, most suited to the oracles of The Sea of a Thousand Currents or the lightsworn seers of the Sunbeam Ruins, from whose lips flowed prophecies of doom and destruction, of hope and rebirth. Their words offered a glimpse into some grand design, inscrutable to mere mortals- or so it was said. Ashfall was far more pragmatic in this regard, but even Enri could not deny the appeal that the feeling of belonging to something bigger than oneself held.

Enri pondered this as she lay back, cloak pillowed beneath her head, gazing up at the sky. From the inky void, Sorneith’s twin moons stared back. She would never lose her awe at the sheer clarity of the skies here. In Ashfall, thick clouds of smoke and ash loomed ever-present, obscuring even the sun, brightest of stars. But here in the wilds, she could make out every pinprick of light that dotted the black velvet sky. It was... breathtaking. If nothing else, she would be able to look back and remember this fondly from whatever pitiful slog she was thrown in after the Flamebearers were informed of her failure.

Enri chuckled softly to herself. She rolled to her side, facing the fire. She watched it spark and dance. Felt the heat caress her skin. Her eyes drifted shut, slowly, slowly, as she was lulled to sleep by the comforting feeling of home...

~~

“--!”

Mallow jolted awake, hands clasped tightly against his mouth in an attempt to muffle the scream that tore itself from his throat. He hunched over, eyes wide and shaking, as reality returned to him.

It was just a dream.

A moment passed. The deafening drum of his heartbeat faded, leaving only silence in its wake. Mallow peered cautiously out of the shelter. Enri lay still by the remains of their fire, long since reduced to ash. Aranwen was... conspicuously absent.

Mallow heaved a silent sigh of relief and allowed his hands to fall away. Stinging pain radiated from his left palm, where his teeth had sunk deep into the flesh. He winced, tasting blood. Ah, well. At least no one had heard. The pain was preferable to the questions that would inevitably follow-- questions that he didn’t feel quite prepared to answer (or, more accurately, he did not find himself in an adequate mental state to devise his usual untruths and diversions).

Mallow slid back down onto the “bed” of leaves that Aranwen had prepared for him. How Enri slept so soundly on the solid ground, he could not say. Perhaps it was that “warrior training” she prattled on about. That he had actually managed to fall asleep at all was a miracle. The man smiled ruefully. Good thing he was not too keen on sleeping again this night.

~~

Aranwen loved fireflies- a love that, it seemed, was returned wholeheartedly. A group of them clustered around the druid as they walked, dancing merrily in the periphery of their vision. Aranwen found that they resembled tiny, twinkling stars, hovering just out of reach.

The thought brought a sad smile to their lips.

Aranwen walked for some time more before, at last, they reached their destination- a wide field, bathed in moonlight. A dense fog had settled low to the ground, kissing the tips of the soft, green grass. Aranwen paused, briefly, to take in sight. Then they stepped out of the shadowy forest and into the clearing. The fireflies did not follow, lingering at the forest’s edge for a moment before drifting off into the darkness.

Aranwen made their way to the center of the field. There, they knelt, and from their canvas bag withdrew an assortment of stark-white bones which seemed to glow faintly in the moonlight. They laid the bones out carefully and then reached back into the bag, this time pulling something wet and meaty from within.

The druid stood, gazing down at their macabre handiwork. “A gift.” They murmured. There was no response.

Aranwen turned away and began to walk. They did not look back. It was better not to.


	4. Part 3

Enri and Mallow watched from below as Aranwen descended limberly from the tree. They moved with graceful, almost catlike movements, swinging down from one low-hanging branch and landing in a crouch.

They drew back up, pale-faced, mouth drawn into a solemn frown. “Ill news, I'm afraid. The wood ahead has caught ablaze. The wind is drawing the fire towards us. We will have to retreat if we wish to outpace it.”

“Then we must go. Now.“ Enri knew very well the destructive power of the flame. A dry wood like this would be consumed in mere minutes- and the three of them with it, if they did not make haste.

“Hold on,” Mallow cut in. “I understand that we don't have many options here- But where exactly are we going?”

Aranwen strode past the mage, Enri at their heels. Mallow hurried after them.

“...Deeper. The fire will not be able to chase us into the Everbloom- the wood is too wet to burn. From there we can head south, past the river and into shadow territory.” Aranwen attempted a smile. “It seems that we will be keeping each other company for a while longer.”

~~

“You know, it's quite strange- we haven't been attacked by any grotesquely large plants or bugs in some time.” Mallow mused, “Not that I'm complaining, of course.”

True enough, their venture back into the forest had been... quiet. Peaceful, almost- discounting the bitter scent of smoke on the wind, which quickened their steps and spurred the group forward.

“You have no right to complain to begin with.” Enri muttered beneath her breath.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Ah, I was merely expressing my surprise. From your previous behavior, one would think that you had no sense we were ever under attack.”

“Well, I am hardly to blame for your poor observational skills-”

Aranwen hummed in consideration, seemingly oblivious to their companion’s quarreling, before speaking; “The creatures of this forest likely detected the fire and made their flight long before we did.”

Something changed in Mallow’s expression, then. His eyes glinted with an emotion that Enri could only identify as cruelty, the coldness she found there raised gooseflesh on her arms, chilled her to the bone.

“Oh, is that so?” He drawled, “How amusing. It seems nature has played us a fool, if even our master of the woods was outdone by the simple mind of an Amaranth Moth.”

“Haha. I suppose you’re right.” Aranwen laughed lightly, but the sound was forced. Their gaze cast downward, a melancholy smile playing about their lips. “My apologies. I... Truly did not intend for any of this to happen. I will endeavor to be more alert.”

The remorse in their voice was deep and genuine, and Enri’s heart ached for them. “You need not apologize, Aranwen. None of this is your fault.” She glared fiercely at Mallow, who merely raised a brow on response. Fists clenched around her trident to restrain herself from thrashing the man then and there. “In fact, we should be the ones apologizing for continuing to burden you so.”

Mallow grinned lazily, apparently satisfied. “Of course, of course. I never intended my words to be a slight against you, Aranwen. It was merely a joke made in poor taste. I am ever grateful for your continued care.”

“Thank you both for the kind words. But I assure you that you are not a burden to me.” The tips of Aranwen's ears flushed pink. “In fact, I... would like to say that I have come to consider you my friends. In spite of the... Unfortunate circumstances surrounding our acquaintance, I have treasured the time we've spent together.”

“Friends! How quaint.” Mallow sidled up beside Enri, nudging her playfully with an elbow. “Isn’t this newfound comraderie just wonderful?”

...Seeing Enri's expression, Mallow quickly slipped away, safely out of stabbing distance.

Ahead, Aranwen smiled, small and secret- Enjoying the punchline of a joke that only they knew.


	5. Part 4

The Everbloom Gardens was truly a feast for the senses. Lush, verdant green sprawled as far as the eye could see. Waxy-fronned palms huddled close to the ground, alongside clusters of fern and bushes of red hibiscus and other flowers of vivid hue. The trees here were sparser than the wood before, with long, creeping branches, strung with vine and lichen, about which elegantly plumed birds ducked and weaved, crooning exotic melodies. A sweet scent permeated the air, cloying the tongue like over-ripened fruit, almost sticky with humidity.

The sun had begun to dip low in the sky, horizon alight with rich hues of red and violet. The group plodded along through the grove, steps unhurried. Now that they were no longer in reach of the flame's fiery grasp, they could move at a more sedate pace. The exhaustion of the day weighed heavily on all of them.

Enri was used to the heat, having grown up buffeted by the raging fires of Ashfall, but humidity was another beast entirely. Her hair plastered uncomfortably to her forehead, and she ran her fingers through it, smoothing it out of her eyes. At least Mallow was, for once, blissfully silent- too absorbed in his own misery to spout off his usual foul words. The man was positively drenched beneath his many layers. Enri would have felt bad for him if he had been anyone but himself. But Mallow was Mallow, and a small, vindictive part of her delighted at seeing him so disheveled.

Aranwen, by contrast, was just as cheerful as ever- perhaps even more so now that the threat of the fire had been left behind. They hummed softly as they walked, enjoying the scenery. The druid had explained earlier that, for the most part, the denizens of the Everbloom were quite passive and would not give them any trouble. It was a welcome respite, being able to stop and smell the flowers without worrying that those flowers would immediately lash out and start trying to eat you.

“Hmm, it should be around here somewhere...” Enri could just barely make out the words Aranwen mumbled under their breath. She hadn’t been aware they had a destination in mind... “Ah, here we are!” They suddenly stopped. Ahead of them was a formation of smooth, mossy stone. The two jutting boulders had settled at an angle, leaving a passageway between, just wide and tall enough for a person to walk through. Aranwen brushed away the curtain of entangled vines that obscured the entrance and gestured for their two companions to go ahead. Curious, Enri ventured forward, Mallow close behind.

On the other side, soft green grass gave way to a gentle slope, leading to the edge of a pond ringed by trees. Crystal clear water shimmered in the dying light. The air here seemed lighter, perfumed with the gentle scent of small alstroemeria flowers that clustered near the water’s edge. It was a picturesque, almost dreamlike scene. Enri found herself mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it.

The stillness was broken by the sound of Aranwen's laughter as they approached from behind, amused by their companion's obvious relief. “Ahaha, I thought you both might appreciate an opportunity to bathe.”

“Aranwen, my good fellow, you have truly outdone yourself here.” Mallow grinned, mood considerably improved by the prospect.

“Indeed.” It was not often that Enri found herself agreeing with the mage. She tipped her head in deference. “Once again, I thank you for your kindness and consideration.”

Aranwen smiled, delighted that their “gift” was received so well. “It warms my heart to see you both in good spirits.” They turned with a small wave of their hand. “I’ll set up camp on the other side of the rocks and start preparing dinner. Feel free to take as long as you need.” With those words, they disappeared back through the crevice, leaving their two companions to their own devices.

Mallow inhaled deeply, savoring the fresh air for a moment, before speaking. “So, who’s going first-”

Enri was already stripping. She tossed her robe to the side and reached down to peel her sweat-soaked undershirt over her head, stopping halfway through the motion at the sound of Mallow’s choked sputter.

“I- what? Seriously? Have you no shame? Or was it beaten out of you during that warrior training.” He spat, eyeing Enri’s exposed abdomen.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. I would often bathe with the other apprentices after training. You’ll find that modesty is of little importance compared to immediate relief from a weeks worth of sweat, blood, and ash.” Enri was a bit surprised- she had not taken Mallow as the type to be flustered by the sight of some skin. Perhaps the stress of the day had worn him down. In any case, it seemed she had caught him off guard.... A rare opportunity, one she just couldn't pass up. A wicked glint crossed her eyes, and she smirked. “Besides, you said it yourself- we are friends, yes? Comrades with a bond forged in battle and survival? Bathing together is not so strange.”

Mallow attempted to collect himself, though he could not quite contain the dust of pink that had settled on his cheeks. He glanced away. “Yes. Well. I think I shall go help our friend Aranwen set up camp. Enjoy your bath.” Enjoy was emphasized in a way that clearly meant ‘I hope you drown’, but Enri let it slide, chuckling quietly at the man’s retreating back. With his forfeit, she had finally won one of their verbal sparring sessions. Victory was sweet.

Alone, she finished undressing and at last slid into the water. It was a far cry from the hot springs in Ashfall, cool and refreshing, but she felt it rather suited the jungle's heat. She laid back and sank deeper, until the water reached the nape of her neck, savoring its chill.

After a long moment, she reached back to undo her braids, then kicked off the edge and dove under the water. She reemerged with a gasp at the center of the pond, hair billowing around her, water cascading in rivulets down her skin.

She washed herself, than swam back to the edge and retrieved her pants and undershirt, giving them a thorough soaking as well. She was scrubbing her undershirt clean when a rustling sound caught her attention.

She froze. Slowly, she turned to look at the source of the noise. A leafy bush to her left shuddered with movement. Her hand inched towards her trident, which lay in the grass a safe distance away- she would never allow herself to be caught unarmed...

And then a tiny chick emerged from the brush.

It was scarcely larger than the width of her hand, coated in soft, vermillion down. Enri vaguely recognized it as a very young mock firebird. But as far as she knew, they were native to Ashfall.

With a sigh of relief, she slowly approached the chick, resting her forearms on the pond's edge. The chick met her eyes, tilting its head curiously. It did not appear to be frightened.

“Hello, little one. You are a long ways from home.” She smiled ruefully. “Then again, so am I.” She reached out with one finger and ran it gently over the chick's head. It crooned and preened under her touch. A warm rush of affection filled her heart.

Enri drew her hand back and pulled herself out of the water. She slipped on her robe, patting her chest to ensure the pearl had not slipped out, and collected the rest of her damp clothing. Hefting her trident over one shoulder, she gazed down at the chick.

“Well, seeing as we are both kindred spirits- why don’t you come with me?”

The chick flapped its tiny wings and chirped in response.

\---

The scene Enri returned to was surprisingly... domestic. Mallow sat by the fire, lazily stirring up a skillet of edamame, while plump, red fruits roasted and caramelized on the spit. Aranwen knelt close by, putting the finishing touches on a sort of elevated platform.

Mallow glanced up at the sound of her footsteps and gave her a quick wiggle of his fingers in greeting, “Ah. You're back. How fortunate. It is a shame, though. You missed Aranwen conjuring up vines to split wood for the shelter. It was quite a spectacle-” He trailed off, finally noticing the chick trailing her. “Oh? You seem to have acquired a tiny, feathered shadow.”

Aranwen stood and dusted off their hands, eyes widening upon catching sight of Enri and her newfound companion. “Is that...” They sounded surprised.

“Indeed. I was not expecting to see a mock firebird so far from home- let alone one so young.” She strode over to the fire, the chick faithfully following, and laid out her clothes on a nearby rock. Hopefully they would be dry by morning. “It is remarkably trusting and showed no fear towards me. I suspect it is domesticated, and was somehow separated from its owner.”

“Ah... Of course.” Aranwen smiled, seemingly amused by something. Their sense of humor was as inscrutable to Enri as always...

Mallow chuckled. “Poor little thing.” He bent down, prodding at it gently. “I am shocked that it managed to find its way to the only creatures in this forest that wouldn't have it as a snack-”

In a flash, the chick lashed out and delivered a sharp, swift peck to the offending finger. Mallow reared back, clutching his hand to his chest, looking very offended. “Ack! I thought you said it was domesticated.” He spat, glaring daggers at the chick. It merely chirped innocently in response.

“It is.” Enri grinned proudly. “And a good judge of character as well, it seems.”

Mallow opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, but Aranwen swiftly chimed in. “If our feathered friend is to be accompanying us from now on, or at least until we happen upon its owner, I believe it will need a name.”

She thought deeply for a moment before declaring,

“Akiri.”

Silence. Aranwen stared at her with barely concealed shock. Or was it fear? “...Where did you learn that name?”

Enri met their gaze, bemused. “Akiri, the legendary Flamebringer, hero who forged the Voltaic Blade and then wielded it in battle against the Arcanites. I thought it quite fitting, considering their earlier display of... ferocity.” She decided to leave out the fact that Akiri had been her hero since childhood. Best not to give Mallow any more fodder for his teasing.

“How clever.” The mage huffed.

Aranwen blinked, considering the words, then sighed. Their shoulders slumped. “I.. was not aware of that story. A shame.” They attempted a smile. “If you're willing, I would very much like to hear it. I am quite fond of such heroic tales.”

“Ha! I'm afraid I'm not much of a storyteller, but I can try...”

Mallow stood with some flourish, drawing the two's attention. “As I am already aware of this story, I believe I will take my opportunity to bathe... Try not to have too much fun without me.” He winked, then sauntered off towards the pond.

Enri countered him with a smirk, calling out to his retreating back. “How could we, without your... invigorating presence?”

“Ahaha! Now that's the spirit. I knew you were coming around to me.” The sound of his laughter echoed in the descending darkness.


	6. Tales From Travel I

“Haa-!”

Enri cried out as she thrust her trident forward, piercing through the empty air ahead of her. She drew back and whirled, striking at some unseen enemy to her left.

Aranwen sat on a rock some distance away, cheek cradled in their hand, observing her training with hooded eyes. Aranwen found that it was somewhat akin to a dance. She moved with such grace and speed that it seemed as if she did not touch the ground- a silk cloth, spinning to the wind's whim. But the swiftness of her thrusts, her steadiness, spoke of a hidden steel, brutality mastered, forged and hammered to a point as sharp and deadly as the trident she wielded...

“Say...” Aranwen spoke up during a gap between training. Enri drove her trident into the ground and turned, tilting her head, beckoning them to continue. Aside from the light sheen of sweat that coated her brow, she showed no signs of wear from the harsh regiment. She stood tall, unshaken, with the same dignity she had always possessed...

“If I may ask, why have you chosen to wield the trident? From what I understand, it is not a weapon typically used for melee combat...” They trailed off, then quickly amended: “Of course, I mean no offense. I’m merely curious-”

Enri chuckled. “You needn’t worry. I’m well aware that the trident isn’t the most... conventional weapon. However, over the course of my training, I found it’s what suits my style of combat the most.”

“Oh? How so?”

“The trident allows me to strike swiftly, and from a distance. Strength... is not my strong suit. However, I am confident in my stamina. My strikes may not be as powerful, but as long as I can remain out of the enemy’s reach, I remain unharmed and at an advantage, while they are gradually worn down.”

“Would a spear not be more effective, then? The trident is bulkier and more strenuous.”

“Normally, yes. However, my trident is constructed of a special alloy developed by the smiths of Ashfall, which is both lightweight and durable. Also...” She thought for a moment. “Ah... stand there, if you would, and hold out your staff.”

Aranwen did as she instructed, bemused. Enri raised her trident, knocking the tip of Aranwen’s staff between two of its prongs. Then, with a swift twist, the staff was jerked from their hands. Aranwen blinked.

“Oh! I see.”

“The trident’s design allows for me to disarm the enemy- a feature that the spear does not possess.” Then she grinned. “Furthermore, its obscurity works in my favor, as many opponents have never seen one used in battle, and therefore struggle to combat it. An unexpected boon, but one I have come to appreciate.”

“...and what if the opposite were true?” Aranwen spoke without thinking.

Enri's brows furrowed. “You will need to elaborate on what you mean by that.”

...They should not. They should stop now, brush away the question, steer the conversation somewhere else. But the words would not stop coming. “Say that you do battle with an enemy... you come out victorious. You think them dead but they have actually survived. Years later, they challenge you again. But they now know all of your tricks and have devised strategies to counter them... Then what? How could this situation end in any way but defeat?”

“It would be laziness on my part, then, to have not also spent that time improving my own technique. Just as my enemy has adapted, so have I. The me that they face will not be the same one that they did battle with before.” Though confused about the direction the conversation had turned, she spoke with conviction.

There was a beat of silence.

And then Aranwen laughed. And laughed. The sound tore itself from their throat, bright and delirious, slicing through the stillness of the early morning. They doubled over from the force of it, shoulders shaking with mirth. Salty tears streamed down the curve of their exposed cheeks.

Enri shifted, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean that as a jest.”

It was a long moment before Aranwen finally collected themself. “No. No, that was a splendid answer. It was just... very much like you to say.” They straightened, wiped away one last lingering tear. “Haah... Thank you for indulging me. It was... a silly question, but I appreciate your insight.”

Enri shrugged. “I am glad to have been of help.” She hefted her trident over one shoulder. “I believe I will return to camp. Someone needs to rouse Mallow- though I suppose he will not be grateful for it “

“Haha, true enough. Mallow is many things, but a morning person is not one of them...I will accompany you, then, and see about getting started on breakfast.”

Enri laughed as she walked, called out something about how they would have long since starved if it weren't for Aranwen's culinary aid...

But the druid lingered for a moment longer, watching Enri's back with a rueful smile.

...If only it were that easy.


End file.
